


lay with me, i'll lay with you.

by Anonymous



Series: the thoughts of youth are long, long thoughts. [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Panic Attacks, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), george is in only like two sentences, so many character tags sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: dream accidentally comes out as trans while speedrunning. he's not out to george- well he wasn't out to him. fuck.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the thoughts of youth are long, long thoughts. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 226
Collections: Anonymous





	lay with me, i'll lay with you.

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda starts in the middle sorry! i literally didn't know how to start this at all

he hears a donation read out, “i just started testosterone a week ago isn’t that poggers? ily”

“oh dude, really? that’s so great, i started it about three years ago!”

he was gonna continue telling them about him starting testosterone, but then he noticed the silence of george and sapnap. “you’re trans?” oh. he forgot to tell george. 

“no?” he deafens with the urge to leave the vc, grinding his teeth and continues the speedrun until he purposely dies to a blaze in the fortress. “so i think that’s it for this stream, hey thanks guys for watching! we’ll beat my personal best next time!” he quickly rushes before ending the stream, not even raiding anyone.

he had been keeping calm this entire time, now he can barely breathe. he didn’t mean to come out, he wanted to stay stealth. he didn’t want to be seen as a  _ girl _ . he quickly undeafens to hear what sapnap and george are talking about.

“dude, shut the fuck up. so like do...do we call him dream or clay or?” george asks sapnap, confusion evident in his voice. “we call him dream? this literally doesn’t change anything.” dream speaks up, “i ended the stream-” “dream we hav-” “so yeah i’m gonna go-” “wait!” “bye!”

he quickly goes to his private twitter and posts, “going dark, dhmu.” he laughs quietly to himself and turns off his phone. he hears that he’s getting pinged on discord, instead of checking it he gets up and goes to the kitchen. he knows sapnap is just upstairs, but he also knows sapnap will give him space when he needs it. 

he grabs a glass of water knowing what’s gonna happen soon. he doesn’t know if he’ll be okay this time. not only did he come out to george, but he came out to all his fans. 

_ sapnap already knew considering they’ve been friends for almost a decade. sapnap even helped choose his name with him. sapnap is always there for him. _

he goes back to his room, the glass is cold against his warm hands. there’s no ice in it, he can see the small specks of dust in his water, but he pays no mind. this is just a regular friday night, everything is okay. 

patches is in sapnap’s room so he doesn’t need to worry about her. he closes his door, nick knows that if his door is closed it means not to come in without permission. 

he sets the water down on his nightstand besides his bed. he lays down numbly, did he ruin everything? he knows this isn’t a big deal. he shouldn’t be overthinking this, everything is probably okay, but he can’t stop the tightness in his throat or the watering of his eyes. 

he takes a shaky breath and lets go. he lets himself not be okay. he feels the tears, he expected them as soon as he had realized what he said, but he expected it to be quiet. he expected to feel numb like he always does. his heart hurts so much, he feels himself whimper. he wants his boy to comfort him, to tell him they won’t hate him, but he can’t bring himself to. 

he just wants his boyfriend, he doesn’t want to annoy him. he doesn’t want him to think less of him than he probably already does. 

he hears someone calling him on discord, it’s sapnap. he knows it is, it’s always him. 

he wants to decline so badly. “yeah?” dream answers trying to act as if nothing had happened a mere ten minutes ago. “are you okay?” “no.” he answers sarcastically, he would know if he was lying. “want me to come? cuddles?” “ _ please _ .” dream whines. he hears sapnap laugh quietly and he whispers, “okay, i’ll bring patches.” 

sapnap stays, dream can hear the rustling of his bed sheets and the confused meow from patches. he hears sapnaps door open and him walking down the stairs, he murmurs softly to patches. so soft that dream can’t hear. 

“hi dreamie.” dream groans in return, exhaustion showing in the bags under his eyes. sapnap lets patches down gently and goes to dream’s side of the bed. he sees dream’s watery eyes and dried tear tracks, he gets onto his knees and puts his forehead against dream’s. “it’s okay.” “n-no it’s no-” 

sapnap brushes his fingers through dream’s greasy hair to quiet him, this always relaxes him. he gets into bed and dream immediately cuddles into him. “i’m sorry.” he hears dream whisper, this happens every so often. 

another piece of dream fractured. sometimes dream comes to him, other times he thinks he can handle it on his own (he can’t). sometimes nothing causes it, it just happens, sometimes it’s everything. 

he feels dream try to get even closer, to muffle his cries. dream’s shaking, but it’s okay. it’s okay. it’s okay, sapnap is here. he hears dream whimper, “i’m sorry.” he brushes his fingers through dream’s hair, he makes dream look up at him by grabbing his chin. he kisses his forehead. though dream’s cheeks were already flushed due to crying he sees his cheeks turn even more red. “i adore you, dreamie, take your time.” usually dream continues crying, holding sapnap like his lifeline.

today is different. 

instead of continuing to cry he starts mumbling the lyrics to their favorite song. 

“cradle me. i’ll cradle you,” sapnap finishes for him.”i’ll win your heart with a woop a woo.” dream leans up rubbing his nose against sapnap’s. oh, oh no. it- it tickles, he’s gonna sneeze on dream. dream sees his nose scrunch up, and eyes crinkle, “not on me! not on me, dude! uh-” he impulsively shoves his hands onto sapnap’s face, his full weight on sapnap causing them to be on the edge of the bed. dream takes no notice and burrows his head into sapnap’s collar. he starts falling off of sapnap onto the floor, grabbing sapnap’s damp shirt in the process. dream grunts as his head hits his carpet, eyes closed opening them just in time to see sapnap’s face right in front of his. dream closes his eyes waiting for sapnap to land on him, he squints his eyes open to see sapnap’s face still right above his. sapnap’s is huffing out his breaths, his arms are on both sides of dream’s head, barely holding himself up. 

“hi.”

“hey lol.” 

“you ruined the moment dude,” dream whines, dragging out ‘dude.’ “love you too, bubs.” “get off me!” sapnap exaggerates a sigh but complys, offering his hand out for dream. he pulls dream up, causing them to bump against each other. “sleep or bee and puppycat?” “bee and puppycat!” 

“with george or no?” “i- uh... sure.” “you sure?” 

instead of replying he pulls sapnap to his bed, whispering to sapnap to get his laptop. dream messages george asking if he wants to call and watch bee and puppycat. george calls him, they share the screen so george can watch.

no, they didn’t address anything yet, but they will. they just need to be okay. to be comfortable. 

_ “why can’t i ever dream about food? wha- yeah! yeah! yeah!” _

dream cuddles into sapnap, feeling his fingers rake through his hair and sighs. he is content. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey i'm working on two others fics but they may not be posted for a while! i'm very busy with school :[[ 
> 
> hey lol haha what do u guys think abt haha a chat fic in my little universe? 
> 
> have a good day!


End file.
